New Era Of Kur
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (Continue from My Dad Is Everything For Me.)The Nagas steal the book that father of Frankie use to created her to reborn the Kur and separate the cryptids so they can serve the Kur like their ancestors.
1. New Kur

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 1 New Kur

Under the Chao Phraya river...

"Drag his body to there."Said Rani Nagi

"What for all of this my queen?"Asked Naga Kanya

"For return of Kur!"Said Rani Nagi

At Frankie's house...

"I can't believe that you're imprisoned!"Said Frankie's dad

"Yeah!those snakes are really... mad!"Said Hexiciah

"And thanks to the help of the Secret Scientists!"Said Frankie

"They brought you back!"Said Robecca and she's hug her father.

"BOOM!"

"Destroy monsters and the work of monsters."Said Spider Huntron and it's shoot laser to them.

"Destroy monsters and the work of monsters."Said Humanoid Huntron

"This can't be good!"Said Frankie

At Frankie's dad lab...

"FINALLY!"Said Cambodian Naga and he's grab the book that Frankie'dad use to created her.

"Let's get out of here."Said Naga Kanya and he's follow Cambodian Naga into the hole that they're dag into the lab.

At the living room...

"Destroy monsters and the work of monsters."Said Wolf Huntron and Frankie's shoot electric to shock and destroy it.

"That's the last one!"Said Frankie

"How could the Huntron found us?"Asked Robecca

"The Nagas had the black magic. So maybe they're use them to hacked into the robots and upgraded the scanner."Said Hexiciah

"But I thought magic and science can't be unite!"Said Frankie's dad

"No anything that's impossible to the Nagas my friend. No anything are impossible for them!"Said Hexiciah

Under the Chao Phraya river...

"Is this what are you looking for my queen?"Asked Cambodian Naga

"Let me see it."Said Rani Nagi

"Yes sir."Said Cambodian Naga and he's give the book to Rani Nagi.

"Finally!the Kur will return!"Said Rani Nagi

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed The Nagas

At Frankie's dad lab...

"MY BOOK!"Said Frankie's dad

"YOU LOST IT!?"Asked Frankie

"LOOK!"Said Robecca and she's point to the hole that dag by the Nagas.

"Wait!Huntron,the book and this hole!"Said Hexiciah

"OH NO!it can't be!NOOOOOOO!"Shouted Frankie's dad 


	2. Under Chao Phraya River

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 2 Under Chao Phraya River

"Are you kidding me!?"Asked Zak

"I'm not kidding the Nagas break into my house and stole my dad book!"Said Frankie

"ARSHABATA?"Asked Fiskerton

"How should I gonna know what did they want from my dad book?"Asked Frankie

"Create giant mutant monster to conquer the world?"Asked Ulraj

Everyone was shocked for what the thing that Ulraj said.

"WE MUST GO TO GET IT BACK!"Shouted Lagoona

"But where did they go?"Asked Deuce

"Shere City."Said Cleo

"I think not the Nagas known that we had discoverd their colony under the catacombs they must go to the other place."Said Zak

"Are you known other Nagas colonies?"Asked Clawdeen

"Not colonies but capital city!"Said Zak

"UHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"Of course they have Ghoulia. Mom I need you to get us at Monster High and go to Thailand now."Said Zak

Later at Chao Phraya river...

"WOW!"Said Clawdeen

"I can't believe I'm in Thailand!"Said Draculaura

"And fly over the longest river of Thailand the Chao Phraya river!"Said Cleo

"Yes this river is beautiful but it have dangerous live under the river for many thousand years."Said Zak

"Tha Nagas."Said Frankie

"Now we 're gonna drop you off."Said Zak

"What!?"Asked Deuce,Clawd and Heath

"Why are you gonna drop us off?"Asked Abbey

"Sorry but this is too dangerous and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."Said Frankie

"But you can call us everytime Frankie."Said Clawdeen

"And you all can go walk around the city and buy clothes."Said Drew

"SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?"Asked Cleo

"DROP US!"Shouted Draculaura

"As you wish!"Said Drew and she's land the ship,open the door and they're run out from the ship into the city.

"Now let's go to find the book!"Said Frankie

Drew dive the ship in underwater and go find the entrace cave to the Nagas capital city.

In Fangkok...

"WOW!this city is so large!"Said Abbey

"Guys I'm starving can we go to eat?"Asked Heath

"There a noodle shop!"Said Draculaura

Heath walk to Deuce to see what are he buying.

"Hey Deuce what's that?"Asked Heath

"The fried frogs."Said Deuce

"EWW!"Said Heath

"That's look delicious!"Said Abbey and Abbey grab one from Deuce and eat it.

"WOW!not bad!"Said Abbey

"Let me taste it!"Said Clawdeen and she's grab one from Deuce and eat it.

"WOW!"Said Clawdeen

"Umm... but I'm said we're gonna go to the noodle shop."Said Draculaura

"Yeah!I like that idea."Said Heath

"Me neitheir."Said Lagoona

Under the Chao Phraya river...

"There!"Said Zak

"Let's get in!"Said Frankie

Drew land the ship at the entrance of the Nagas and go with Zak,Doc,Fiskerton,Komodo and Frankie.

"Follow that light!"Said Zak and he's go to the cave that have light.

"WOW!"Said Frankie when she's see the capital city of the Nagas.

"Now let's go to find that book!"Said Zak 


	3. Master Hunter

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 3 Master Hunter

At Nagas Capital City...

"Are you see the book?"Asked Frankie

"NA-AH."Said Fiskerton

"Just grab and ask one."Said Drew and she's use her shoot fire from her Tibetan Fire Sword to Indian Naga and grab him.

"Where the book of this girl?"Asked Drew

"I will never anwser you human!"Said Indian Naga

"Okay you can if you want to be grill snake!"Said Drew

"Or frozen snake!"Said Doc

"Okay,okay!I will tell you!it's at the palace of queen Rani Nagi."Said Indian Naga

"Now Fisk you turn!"Said Zak and Fiskerton punch his face,chain him up and drag him to hide behind the rock.

"Let's find the book!"Said Frankie

In Fangkok...

"So Deuce what am I look like?"Asked Cleo and she's show herself in the thai dress along with Draculaura,Abbey and Lagoona.

"More and more beautiful!"Said Deuce

"OH!Deuce!"Said Cleo

"WOW!Draculaura you look like a... a..."Said Clawd

"Like what?"Asked Draculaura

"I don't know how to explain because... you're look beautiful more than pass everyday!"Said Clawd

"OHH!CLAWD!"Said Draculaura and she's hug him.

At Nagas Capital City...

"Hold on!"Said Zak and he's see the Cambodian Naga and Naga Lao slide near them.

"I heard that the queen gonna bring the Kur back!"Said Cambodian Naga

"Yes I'm heard too!"Said Naga Lao

"So we're gonna prepare to order the Master Hunter to send more robots to attack that city on the surface."Said Cambodian Naga

"So why we don't go and order him now?"Asked Naga Lao

"Good idea!"Said Cambodian Naga and he's go to the main Huntron Factory with Naga Lao.

"What is Master Hunter?"Asked Frankie

"Maybe it's the prime leader of the Huntrons!"Said Zak

"So if we destroy it the conquer of the Huntron to every race of the cryptids will be stop!"Said Doc

"Forever!"Said Drew

"So we will split up. Me,Fisk,Ulraj and Frankie will go to the palace. Mom,dad,Wadi and Komodo follow those two Nagas to find the Master Hunter."Said Zak

Now they're split like Zak said to go to the target.

"Goodluck Zak!"Said Wadi

"You too Wadi."Said Zak

Later at Rani Nagi's palace...

"BOOM!"

"RANI NAGI!"Shouted Frankie

"Nobody at here!"Said Zak

"You must work faster for the life of Kur!"Said Rani Nagi

"We do our best!"Said Naga Kanya

"Better!I need it better!"Said Rani Nagi

"Is that Rani Nagi's voice?"Asked Frankie

"Let's go and see what is she doing!"Said Zak

At Main Huntron Factory...

"We can't go inside!it's the radioactive scanner!"Said Wadi

"I know what to do!"Said Drew and she's grab the Cambodian Naga that knocked out by her to the radioactive scanner and the door is open.

"See it's work!"Said Drew

"Umm... Drew!"Said Doc and he's point to the 25 ft. giant robot.

"Do you think...?"Asked Drew

"I'm pretty sure to that... is... Master Hunter!"Said Wadi 


	4. No Longer Master Hunter,Rise Of Kur

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 4 No Longer Master Hunter,Rise Of Kur

At Main Huntron Factory...

"Who dare come to meet me!?"Asked Master Hunter

"We come to stop you to bring the invasion to destroy the every cryptids!"Said Drew

"I was created to conquest and destroy every races of monsters."Said Master Hunter

"So you protect them right?so this is the price for the traitors!"Said Master Hunter and he's shoot laser from his hand to them.

At Rani Nagi's palace...

"RANI NAGI!"Shouted Frankie

"WHO DARE COME TO DISTRUB ME!?"Asked Rani Nagi

"ME!a girl who can kick your butt!"Said Frankie

"Sorry but NO!no anything can stop me!the Kur will reborn and we will separate every cryptid races and enslave them again!"Said

"WHAT!?"Asked Zak

"You again!?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Surprise!"Said Ulraj

"AHHHHH!ATTACK!"Shouted Rani Nagi and her soldiers slide to attack them.

At Main Huntron Factory...

"TAKE THAT!"Shouted Drew and she's shoot fire from her Tibetan Fire Sword to Master Hunter.

Doc shoot laser from his Battle Glove to Master Hunter.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Master Hunter

"You will never stop me!"Said Master Hunter

"Oh yeah!"Said Wadi

"HMM?"

"And we will see it!"Said Wadi and she's pull the lever down and inactivate the fans of the factory.

"NO!without the fans the whole entire factory will be destroy!"Said Master Hunter

"Along with you and your robots!"Said Wadi

"For sure."Said Doc and he's shoot freeze ray to Master Hunter,freeze him and make him can't move.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Master Hunter

"Now let's get out of here!"Said Wadi

"BOOM!"

At Rani Nagi's palace...

"Now only you now!"Said Zak

"Yes but it's too late!the Kur had reborn now!"Said Rani Nagi and the giant serpent-like dragon is starting to move.

"ROARRR!"

"Is that... Kur!?"Asked Frankie

"Rani Nagi."Said Kur

"Master!"Said Rani Nagi

"I'm hungry!"Said Kur

"There your meal master!the fresh meat of humans,Kumaris and Lemurian!"Rani Nagi

"Hey I'm not human!"Said Frankie

"Just a type of the new cryptid unlike Nagas who are the original cryptid of-"Said Kur

"Shut up!I need to eat!"Said Kur

"So..."Said Drew

"HMM?

"Eat this!"Said Doc and he's use his Battle Glove punch Kur and shoot freeze ray to freeze him and Rani Nagi.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kur and Rani Nagi

"My book!"Said Frankie and she's run to grab her father's book.

"AHHHH!"Yell out Kur when he set his head free and length his neck and chase after Frankie.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Frankie

Drew shoot fire from her Tibetan Fire Sword on the ceiling and it's fall on Kur's head.

"Thank you for save me!"Said Frankie

"So who want to eat?"Asked Zak

"Me I hope that Fangkok will have fried algea."Said Ulraj

"EWW!"Said Everyone

"HASHARATAA?"Asked Fiskerton

"Of course Fisk grill wasp for you!"Said Zak

"YAY!"Said Fiskerton

Later on the ship..

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"Yep!we stop Kur!"Said Ulraj

"And without Master Hunter no more Huntron that will come to chase after the cryptids again!"Said Zak

"That was awesome Frankie!"Said Draculaura

"You're so cool!"Said Clawdeen

"UHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Thanks Ghoulia. Now let's give this book back to my dad."Said Frankie

Later at Frankie's house...

"Oh thanks Frankie!"Said Frankie's dad and he's hug her.

"I'm hope that Kur that will be destroyed once and for all!"Said Cleo

"I know because if it's alive it will come to take revenge..."Said Lagoona

"By put the end to your family!"Said Abbey

Near Main Huntron Factory...

"Program change Master Hunter online... now!"Said Master Hunter and he's set himself free from the frozen solid.

"Every life forms on this planet must be destroyed including the humans... and monsters!"Said Master Hunter

At Rani Nagi's palace...

"ROARRR!"

"The humans and every... races of... cryptids that be betrayed me... must... BE DESTROY!"Said Kur

"We Nagas will be with you master!"Said Rani Nagi and she's salute to Kur along with her Nagas.

"The rise of Kur is BEGIN!"Shouted Kur

"YAY!"Said Every Nagas

"But first I'm gonna finish business with my... general... Ramses De Nile... and his daughters!AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Kur 


End file.
